Talk:Excalibur/Prime/@comment-84.90.27.52-20170906183948/@comment-84.90.27.52-20170911210230
I don't know if you've noticed but I was directing myself to those "salty" people. If you say that I'm toxic, salty and w/e, you're pretty much saying it's alright for them to be so in game. which makes your whole comment pointless. Now, I did "rage commented" a bit. But at least I don't act like it or talk crap about it IN GAME. I posted my opinion on a comment section like most people do when they wanna say something. I never found/heard anything about founders program "LITERALLY saving the game", let alone for "scrubs like me" (guess I'm not the only toxic salty bla bla thingie w/e you said). I do know it helped and I did research a bit (not too much) but I've heard there's about 300+ founders with less than 150 of those having excal prime (there were 3 founder packages and only the most expensive had the frame or so I remember). You sound like you know what the price was (go research if you don't) so do the math and you can probably figure that it didn't earn them that much. If you do have proof that this program saved them, I'd like to see it (really just out of curiosity). I AM thankfull, I like this game very much and I do appreciate what the founders program did, never said otherwise, it's really just the attitude of some people that triggers me. If you say nobody said Founders are better just read the WHOLE comment section. YOU probably didn't say it, you're probably not even the type of person I was refering in the first place, but someone DID, and I've had to deal with it IN GAME also. And THAT is what I mentioned I was upset about. But thanks for thinking about yourself only, point taken. It shouldn't even matter if I have max points or not for this, I'm allowed to have an oppinion nonetheless, unless the "high and mighty you" thinks not, of course. I don't want to rub it in nobody's face because I know how it feels and I don't like it. I'd really just like to have it that's all. But thanks for insulting me without actually knowing what I was trying to say (emphasys on trying because sometimes things don't go as planned, like this time) and in the end proving me RIGHT, even though I admit I didn't say it in the best way possible. PS: that umbra bit was pointless on purpose, was really just trying to trigger some founder stuck ups who think they deserve more than others (I guess it worked). I was never really trying to insult anyone specific or refering to anyone here in comments so I'd appreciate if nobody did it too (unlike what's happening). Try not to be offended this time, I heard you and I do realise that yeah I wasn't really polite (even though I explained why I think I wasn't wrong). Also I'm answering to the most answers not just your's, if you don't recognize a topic it's probably not about you.